Three Girls and a Baby Daddy
by ryannoels18
Summary: Santana is just your average teen trying to make it through high school. Dealing with love, life, and school like any other teenager goes through. Every thing in her life is going great until her girlfriend ends up pregnant…all three of them. G!p. Faberrittana
1. Chapter One

**_AN: _So it seems that I have a lot of ideas popping in my head and I even though I'm working on about four or five stories I can't help but to at least write one chapter. **

**I don't know if this is going to be a multi-fic or if I'm going to be able to update it continuously, but I want to try to at least put up one chapter to see the response I'm going to get.**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes but I was in a rush to put this out along with my other stories, but I re-uploaded it. I looked back and couldn't believe all the mistakes I made so I took the time to edit it. Thank you for all the people who pointed out my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! And oh what a good plot it is!**

**Three Girls and a Baby Daddy**

Santana Lopez was Lima Highs badass. She did what she want and said whatever she wanted, and didn't give a damn about what anybody told her. She was the epitome of badass riding a motorcycle to school in her signature leather jacket, and aviator sunglasses as a personal touch.

She didn't care for school and if it was up to her she would have easily dropped out and traveled the world with her customized bike and hot chick wrapped around her waist. Yeah you heard right Santana Lopez was a lesbian.

She loved women and was proud to say so. She didn't see the point of being with a man when you could have a soft body, nice boobs, and not to mention a gorgeous pussy to cuddle up with at night. She loved women, and sure she may have gotten shit from some of the football players at school, but she would just get back at them by fucking their girlfriends…twice.

She found it hilarious when the ladies at her school diss her for her orientation, but would hardly wait a second to ride her dick.

Yeah, your heard right again. Santana Lopez had a dick, a penis, cock and any other name you can think to call it. Not only did she have a dick, but she had a BIG dick. It was the perfect size if you asked her; nice, thick, and long.

Her dick was an unusual feat especially since she was a girl and it wasn't normal to have a ten inch pole between her tan legs, but she didn't give a fuck. She was glad to be born the way she was especially when she lose her virginity and felt the wonderful power between a woman's legs.

If you thought having a penis would make Santana some lonely quiet loser you thought wrong. She was a loner by heart and usually kept to herself unless she was having sex. She wasn't ashamed of her body and took pride in her dick.

Ever since she was born people knew about her extra part and that was in part thanks to the nosey as hospital staff. But she wasn't mad because thanks to Limas gossiping ways she was now able to flirt and fuck whatever girl she wanted which she often did. That's how she ended up in the backseat of her truck as a blonde rode her cock like it was the end of the world and this was the only way to save all of humanity.

"Oh shit" Santana hissed watching her dick disappear and reappear every time the blonde would lift her hips up only to glide back down. She silently thanked whoever genius idea was it to create birth control because there was nothing like a girl slick heat bouncing up and down on her swollen dick without a piece of plastic between them.

To her condoms was a waste of time and feeling. She didn't have the patience to roll up a condom and really didn't want to do it. Besides going raw was the best thing you could ever do.

The feeling of a woman's pulsing pussy wrapped so tight around your dick would make anyone scream in pleasure. The heat of women when she was buried deep inside was mind blowing. The wetness that covered her dick like a prized painting was magnificent, and she loved every second of it. She was able to feel everything when she went raw compared to a subdued amount of feelings whenever she wore a condom.

So whenever she fucked a girl she made sure they were on birth control, and if not she would just fuck their ass which on someday were even better than a woman's pussy.

"Oh shit San!" the blonde yelled her head hitting the top of roof as she continued to work both of them to climax ignoring the stabbing pain in her head from hitting the tin roof. She didn't know how the raven haired did it, but god was she glad she did.

"That's it baby ride my dick" Santana moaned thrusting her hips up to meet the furious ones bouncing down. Fuck, was she glad she had driven her truck in the rain instead of her motorcycle. Usually she would have to do this in empty janitors closest but this was so much better.

Not only did she have more room, but the leather seats she had put in were so much better than standing up or lying down on hard carpet that was practically made for discomfort.

"Santana!" the girl yelled slamming down on her cock falling off the edge. The Latina replied in earnest releasing her load deep inside the blonde filling her cunt up with her seed. Other than the feeling of a girl pussy this had to be her favorite part of sex. It was like her way of marking the girls she fucked, and she made sure to do it every time.

"Baby that was great" the blonde panted laying down on the Latinas chest.

"Mm isn't it always Brit" Santana smirked kissing the girls luscious breast. She had been dating the blonde in secret for a couple of months now and loved every second of it. The blonde had the energy of a rabbit which they often used in bed, shower, couch, and anywhere else they could find.

Brittany Pierce was the dancer of Lima High always performing in the talents shows or the Ohio dance competitions. When Santana first saw her she knew she had to have her and have her she did. It only took two days to persuade the blonde to go out with her, and a day later to fuck her and it was probably the most memorable sex she ever had. The blonde was extremely flexible and could bend her body in the most pleasurable of ways.

"Were late" Brittany mumbled her head rested on the girls chest. They had been in the back seat for what seemed like hours now.

"So" Santana said flipping the girl over. She was now where close to finished with the blonde and wasn't going to allow anything to get in her way from doing just that.

"San" Brittany whimpered feeling that delicious shaft of the girls slip deep inside her.

"That's right baby say my name" Santana smirked leaning her head down and nipping on the blondes beautiful nipples as she worked her hips.

It was a long second period and it was going to be a longer third, and maybe even fourth.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

Santana walked down the halls with the swagger and look of someone who just had sex and boy did her. She probably messed up her upholstery in the backseat, but it was more than worth it to her when it came to the blonde dancer. Who had walked away a little frazzled and maybe probably sore by the time they pulled up their clothes and walked to the schools side doors (She wasn't about to walk through the front ones and get caught).

She smirked as she passed by her second period teacher ignoring the women's questioning eyes. This wouldn't have been the first time she had skipped a class or a whole school day just to have sex, and it probably won't be her last.

It was lunch and usually everyone was in the cafeteria except one person. She made her way to the barley used library walking confidently to back smirking when she saw the familiar head of brown hair buried in some book. The brunette never ate her lunch in the cafeteria choosing instead to spend her lunch in the library reading many of the books that reside there.

The one thing she loved about Lima was its different circles. Anyone that wasn't in a circle was bound not to even talk to each other not even outside the school walls. McKinley was of course split in your usual stereotype from nerds, jocks, artistic, skaters, stoners, and anything in between. Of course you have your people that didn't fit in those clicks and sort of drifted on the side. Like Santana or Rachel Berry.

"Hey beautiful" Santana said walking around to couch to face the brunette. Rachel Berry was beautiful in a short sexy way and for a quiet nerd who spent her time listening to musical she was pretty feisty in bed.

"Hi" Rachel smiled getting off the couch to kiss her girlfriend of three months. She was shocked when Santana asked her out, and thought it was just a cruel joke, but so far everything had been going well.

Santana was surprisingly romantic and they spent a lot of their time getting to know one another and just spending time together. Of course they had sex, but that was not the only thing in to there relationship.

"Mm I love those lips" Santana whispered wrapping her arms around the brunette's petite waist deepening the kiss.

"Stop it" Rachel giggled feeling the feisty Latinas hands grope her ass. Santana had shown her things she never dreamed of when it came to sex and she knew the Latina could be pretty persuading when she wanted to be.

"There's no one here, and besides were all the way in the back" the raven haired girl replied lifting the girl up by her hips and laying her down on the couch.

"Were at school San" Rachel protested although it didn't help her case that she was moaning every time Santana would grind her girth against her.

"Like that's every stopped us" the Latina huskily whispered in the brunette ear licking the shell as she did so. "Please baby" she whined. "I missed you" she added. Hey, no one and that meant no one was above begging for sex when it came to a beautiful girl. She lowered her head and began to nip and lick the brunette girl's neck working her way to the spot she knew would drive the tiny girl wild.

"Mm" Rachel moaned pushing her hips up to meet Santana's. She didn't know what the Latina did to her that made her body react like this but she loved every second of it. "Hurry" she whimpered.

Santana smirked hearing the go ahead. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth she quickly pulled down her pants and boxers along with Rachel's pleated skirt and surprising revealing thong.

"When you get this?" Santana asked holding the red undergarment in the air.

"I bought it awhile ago" Rachel whispered her cheeks blushing as her girlfriend admired it. "Are you going to fuck me or my underwear?" she questioned knowing it would get the Latinas attention.

Ever since she lost her virginity she had learned some new things about herself that she never thought would happen. For one, she loved it when Santana fucked her from behind and had often urged the girl to do so. For two, she had gained quiet the dirty mouth when they where in bed or on this couch for example. And for three, Santana was the only one who could ever make her cum like she did.

"My pleasure" Santana smirked sheathing herself in the brunette smiling at the familiar gasp that came out of Rachel. It seemed that no matter how many times they did it, or where they did at the brunette had the same reaction.

"So big" Rachel moaned being filled up. If she knew sex was this pleasurable she would have done it years ago, but then again she always imagined losing her virginity to someone she loved and was glad she waited to do so.

Though she hadn't told the Latina yet Rachel was in love with her girlfriend. Every time she saw Santana she would get chills down her spine and her heart would beat a mile of minute. Santana was the first and only person to ever take an interest to her outside her dads and though they kept their relationship secret she knew how much she meant to the girl.

"So beautiful" Santana whispered kissing the brunette softly as she slowly worked her hips in and out of the girl. Rachel wasn't like any of the other girls she had sex with. The brunette for one was still a virgin when they started dating or fucking depending on the time of the day, and for two she was very fragile. Rachel was her sweet one while Brittany was her wild one and she cared about both of them in different ways.

"Oh god San" Rachel moaned clenching on the girl white t-shirt. It amazed her how easy the Latina could get her going and how long she was able to do so. She never would have thought herself to be in this position a year ago or when she was a freshman.

Before she was with Santana she was just an invisible loser who people forgot to even slushy on most days. But now even though she was still considering invisible to most of her class she knew that at least the one person who mattered saw her.

"Baby" Rachel groaned feeling herself grow closer to the familiar edge. Santana slowed down her hips loving the look Rachel always got before she came. It was like a mix between wild lust and hopeless confusion.

"Baby please" Rachel moan wrapping her legs around the Latinas waist. She was so close she could taste it and god did she want it no she needed it.

"But I just love watching you fuck my dick" Santana smirked. She knew Rachel was beautiful before they even started dating, but this was a whole new ball game. Watching the tiny brunette work her hips up and down her shaft pulling her inside the woman's hot tight cunt was the like the eight wonder of the world or ninth behind Brittany.

She didn't know how someone so small could take something so BIG, but fuck was she glad the girl could.

"But won't you love cuming inside me?" Rachel asked as she continued to rhythmically work her hips up and down taking the Latina inside. Santana groaned hearing those hot words come from the small girl. "Won't you love burying your seed in me? Seeing small streams of your cum leak out of my wet pussy?" the brunette whispered stopping her own movements.

She smirked seeing the Latinas eyes pitch black as her mind was over ran with lust. Sure Santana could do things to her body, but she took pride that she could do it back to the girl.

"Fuck it" Santana growled slipping out the girl. Rachel squealed when the Latina grabbed her thighs and pushed them in the air before plunging herself even deeper than before.

"Oh shit" Rachel gasped holding on to the couch as Santana furiously worked her cock harder and harder burying herself deep inside the brunette's wet cunt.

Santana smirked knowing that at any second they could get caught. Someone could come inside the library and hear the sharp sound of their skin slapping against each other. They would be able to hear the loud sucking noise springing from Rachel's pussy every time she pulled out only to push back in. They would be able to hear the tiny brunettes breathy moans and gasp get louder and louder, and if they couldn't hear that. They would defintly be able to see her holding Rachel's legs in the air as she fucked the brunette through the couch.

"I'm cuming!" Rachel screamed warming Santana's heart and her dick.

"Shit" Santana moaned feeling the petite girl's juice surround her cock setting her own orgasm. She pushed herself to the hilt inside the warming cunt letting her load go to coat the brunette insides in her seed.

"Baby" Rachel hissed feeling the Latina on top of her fill her up. She had always thought that when she did have sex that she would always use protection like the many commercials and posters in her counselors office said to do, but Santana had changed that thought just like she did hundreds of others.

"Thanks babe" Santana panted lowering the girl's legs. She slowly pulled herself out smiling when Rachel let out a gasp of pleasure. She wanted nothing more then to go another round, but she was positive that if they did then they would get caught due to the brunette's loud scream of pleasure just a minute ago.

"No thank you" Rachel moaned watching Santana's eyes gaze at what she knew was her dripping cunt. After they had sex the raven haired girl would always watch as her seed pooled out from her pussy, and she herself had often been mesmerized by the scene.

There was just something so erotic and beautiful when she would see thick milky ropes of sperms leak from her own wet pussy after an intense session of making love. She was claimed in the most beautiful and sexiest of ways and that oddly warmed her heart.

"We need to get dressed" Santana said taking her eyes off the girl's cunt. She could stare at it all day, but she was certain that someone had been alerted from her girlfriends scream and that someone was probably on their way to find out what happened.

"I think I got some wipes in my bag" Rachel informed pointing to her pink backpack littered with golden stars. This wasn't the first time they had sex at school and she had learned awhile ago to come prepared for it after the first time they did it in the janitors closest. She would never forget having to walk around in cum dried panties all day.

"That's my girl" Santana smiled opening up the bag and pulling out the moist toilettes along with the tissues. Though she didn't mind walking around all day covered in the brunette's essence or even the blondes she knew how much it bothered Rachel to do so. She passed them to the petite girl watching in amusement as well as arousal as the girl cleaned herself making sure to get every drop off of her and even the ones that had spilt onto the couch.

"Aren't you going to do you?" Rachel asked once she was done.

"Nope" Santana replied with a small shrug pulling up her jeans and boxers ignoring the slight disgusted look from her girlfriend. Rachel was a clean freak when it came to anything, and even more anal when it came to personal hygiene.

"I guess" Rachel mumbled pulling on her skirt, and quickly straightening out the rest of her. She liked to look professional wherever she went, and that didn't mean walking around the school hallways appearing like she just had been fucked.

"Alright babe I'll see you" Santana said kissing the girl one more time before strutting out the library with a satisfied smirk on her face. Rachel watched the confident girl in envy before realizing that the Latina had walked out with her underwear.

"Damn it!" she yelled. Lunch was almost over which meant that she had no time to run home to grab a pair. She took note of what happened and added extra panties to her list of things to bring under tissues and moist toilettes.

**Afterschool…**

If somebody would have told Santana that Quinn Fabray; captain of the Cheerios, president of the celibacy club, HIBIC of McKinley, and all around golden girl would be on her knees sucking her dick like it was her favorite thing in the world she would have told them she believed it.

After all it was always the religious or quiet ones that ended up being the freakiest and if you couldn't tell by the Jesus pendent she wore around her neck Quinn Fabray was a FREAK.

Santana had been with plenty of girls and had gotten plenty of head, but Quinn had to be the best or at least in the top five when it came to sucking her dick. The girl just seemed to have an endless throat and not to mention a skillful tongue.

The girl always was hungry for her cock, and Santana was never one to let someone starve. That's why she was sitting on the blonde's bed with her head thrown back as the blonde gave her the best blowjob of her life for what was probably the hundredth and one time.

"So damn good" she whined gripping on the girls long golden locks. She watched in amazement as the girls opened mouth pulled up her dick before taking it all in without a struggle.

She had been fucking Quinn for over a year now after they had drunkenly slept together at one of Noah "Manwhore" Puckermans house parties. After that night Santana thought that the blonde would simply try to avoid her, but the next day she was in Cheerios locker-room fucking the team captain, and the next day, the next day, and so forth. A year and some days later Santana was so happy that she even stopped hitting Puckerman for a couple of days in thanks.

She had the best relationship you could ever have in high school. A good and take one. Meaning Quinn gave her head, and she eagerly took it. But they also had an easy relationship when it came to other aspects not dealing with sex, but those weren't important enough to be mentioned.

They kept their relationship a secret and barely even addressed it themselves on most days. All Santana cared about was that she was getting sex on a daily basis wherever and whenever she wanted, and all Quinn cared about was that she actually got a chance to experience a real orgasm instead of faking it with her giant idiot of a boyfriend Finn Hudson.

So they continued to fuck each other behind everyone's backed both of them happy with the whole 'friends who don't talk to each other or even look at each other with benefits' thing that got going on.

That was up until the golden girl and golden boy broke up. Apparently the blonde was tired of his inept ways and had fallen for the girl she was secretly fucking every night. So Santana did the only thing she could do at time that would guarantee her the right to keep on sexing up the gorgeous blonde. She asked her to go steady and they officially started dating eight months ago. Well they secretly started dating eight months ago.

Quinn's parents would kill her if they ever found out she was dating a girl even though said girl had a dick bigger than any guy out there. Santana didn't care in fact she loved keeping their relationship a secret because it took pressure off from her.

She was the most perfect and non-perfect girlfriend out there. She didn't have to do anything romantic or sweet like take the blonde out on dates or even carry the girl's books, but she got the benefits that someone would get from doing that. Like she was getting now.

"Shit baby why you stop?" Santana asked watching the blonde get off her knees.

"Because I've been waiting all day for this and as much as I love sucking on that beautiful cock of yours, I love it even more when it's buried inside me" Quinn replied straddling the raven haired girl's thighs.

"Alright" Santana smirked watching the girl lift her hips until her wet cunt was hovering over her swollen tip. Sure she was kind of bum from not being able to cum in the girls mouth, but she knew that after this then the blonde would be happy to suck her dick for as long as she wanted.

Quinn was just that generous of a person…well to her she was.

"So big" the blonde whispered as she slowly lowered herself on the Latinas thick dick. God was she so damn happy to drop Finn and got with Santana. The Latina surpassed the idiotic giant in every way possible especially when it came to size and definitely stamina. If she was with Finn right now they wouldn't have even had made it past getting naked because of the boys 'early to arrive ways'.

"I know" Santana laughed her ego swelling along with her dick.

"Shut up" Quinn smiled as she took every inch inside her before resting on the girl's thighs.

"Well are you going to do something?" Santana smirked resting her hands on the bed and leaning back on them. She was just going to sit back and let the girl do her thing. Quinn merely rolled her eyes before lifting herself up till just the Latinas large tip was inside her and then lowering herself back down moaning as she did so.

Santana was soon moaning along with the blonde as the girl speeded up her hips quickly bouncing up and down on her cock. "Fuck Quinn" she groaned watching those gorgeous lips of hers slowly take her inside and back out.

This was one of her favorite positions and by the look on the blonde it was hers as well. Some guys would say that they didn't like it because it was impersonal, and she would call those guys fucking sissy's and some would say that it made them feel inadequate, but when you were her size then their was no such thing as inadequate. With her you had four choices big, Bigger, BIGGEST, and all of the above.

So she watched and enjoyed the blonde riding her very much adequate dick till they were both cuming the blonde girls moans spurring her to cum more and more.

"Quinn were home!" both them heard along with the front door closing.

"Shit" Santana hissed pulling out the blonde both of them scrambling to find their clothes.

"What the hell are they doing home?" Quinn asked hurriedly pulling up her jeans. Her father was usually working late giving her mother time to hang out with her friends from the country club leaving the blonde home alone for most of the day.

"I don't know there your parents" Santana shrugged putting on her shirt. She grabbed her boots before quickly opening the window.

"Bye babe" Quinn kissing the girl.

"I'll call you" Santana added behind her shoulder before heading out the window onto the ledge. She had sneaked through the blonde's window plenty of times at night so she was expert at this by now. It was much easier to sneak out in the day time then it was to sneak in at night.

"Shit" she hissed when her bare feet landed on the rough branch beside the blonde's window.

If Quinn wasn't so good in bed she definitely wouldn't be going through all this trouble, but some people had to pay for sex she just had to jump from a large tree for it.

* * *

><p>Santana sighed walking through her apartment door. Her parents had moved back to Miami when she was fifteen and instead of making her leave her life here they gave her the decision of having her own place or move with them.<p>

She was quick to choose her own place. Of course she had to make good grades and stay out of trouble, but it was still very much worth it. She didn't have a curfew and no one to tell her what she could and not do. And it came in handy to have your own place whenever she had a girl over or two.

Some people liked to say she moved out because her parents abused her or ignored her and that was far from the truth. She had the best parents in the world and they had never abused her. Of course she got whooped when she did shit she wasn't supposed to do, but she was badass enough to admit she deserved it. Her parents were great as long as she didn't get into too much trouble.

In fact her parents called her everyday to check up on her and she always went to Miami or they came up to her during the holidays or when she was plain missing them. She wasn't like some of the kids at her school whose parents were always too busy to pay attention to her. She sometimes wished that her parents didn't pay so much attention to her or the things she did.

She could remember her dad and mom being at everything she had ever done whether a play, school meeting, or simply stopping by at her school to eat lunch with her. Her dad was the sweetest man she ever known and her mom were as well. She wasn't neglected or abused she just loved to have fun and if they got her in trouble sometimes so be it.

She threw her boots on the floor and headed to her bedroom. Her parents had splurged for her and got her a two bedroom apartment which she quickly turned into a game room/ workout area. They both felt guilty for leaving their only child in Ohio while they retired in Miami so they also offered to furnish it as well much to the girl's enjoyment.

She walked into bedroom throwing herself on the king size bed (she was a wild sleeper; not to mention the extra room was great when she had guest over). She reached in her leather jacket grinning cheekily as she pulled out three pairs of various panties all belonging to three very different girls.

Some would think juggling three girlfriends was hard, but they never dated Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray at the same time or even at one time. She never had to worry about them finding out because the three never talked or even thought about each other.

It wasn't like she was purposely dating three girls at one time. It's just when she started to date one she got attracted to another one and didn't bother to break up with the previous one. She liked all three girls for various reasons and they were all perfect in their own little way.

Rachel was the quiet girl and let Santana indulge in her dominant side. Brittany was the girl she was able to take care of and be dominant and submissive at the same time when it came to the dancer. While Quinn was dominant in her own way which lead to some hot animalistic sex between them when they were battling out to be top. (So far the score was a tie on who topped who, but she was looking to change that soon)

"So hot" she said admiring Rachel's thong, Quinn's powder blue lace panties, and Brittany's yellow g-string. If you didn't know the girls and how different they were you would know by just looking at their panties.

Santana's dad had told her that you could tell everything about a girl based on the underwear they wore (She knew that she had gotten her irresistible charm from the one and only Marcus 'Ladies Man' Lopez).

You would think from Rachel's underwear that she was just some slut, but that was oh so wrong. Rachel's thong had a mysterious charm to it. It wasn't anything too brazen or vulgar, but had some quiet tact. The lace said that even though she was a wearing a thong that she still had class and demanded to be treated like a lady. While the color spoke of her confidence and passion and also her stubborn personality. It wasn't a dark red, but more of a lighter color saying that she was modest and even though she was confident in herself to wear this underwear she wasn't cocky.

Quinn's powder blue laced panties were something of a conundrum. You would think that these panties just meant she was some uptight stubborn ass of a girl, and she knew from experience that Quinn's ass was far from uptight. Her panties showed her want of control meaning that she only showed her undergarment to those she wanted to see them. It also told her that she came from a classy background and thus had class herself. The color showed that even though she may seem like a bitch on the outside she was actually insecure on the inside and her whole HBIC persona was just a façade to protect her from anything that posed a threat.

Out of all the panties Brittany's was probably the easiest to analyze. The g-string meant that the girl was ready and up for anything. It was a sign that the girl loved to have fun in the sheets just as she did in the streets. But even though the style of panties spoke for themselves the color was something to think about. It wasn't a usual black or red color and that lead her to wonder. The yellow tint meant that though this girl was adventurous she was inquisitive to certain things in life. It also meant that the girl had certain innocence about her even if she was wearing a g-string. Now if Brittany's g-string was white or see-through than Santana would have been really worried about what the blonde got down to.

Santana took the panties throwing them in the drawer where the others laid around. She wasn't some freak that kept the panties to jack off of or as trophies. She kept them as examples of how different women were, and though some might seem the same that they were definitely far from it. No woman was the same and anybody who said it was not only ignorant, but also an asshole.

Santana smiled looking at the various pairs she had collected. Each one of those girls had shared certain similarities, but she was quick to notice their vast differences. Maybe that's why she was dating three girls at once. Because she got different qualities out of them. Qualities she liked and some she didn't like.

She closed the drawer before making her way to the bathroom wanting to wash away the day. She planned to just order some pizza and relax for the rest of the night. She also had to call her girlfriends and catch up on her homework and the class work she had missed out on while she was entertaining Brittany.

"Santana Sophia-Marie Lopez we got a call from your Principal that you skipped your morning classes!"

"Shit" Santana winced hearing her mother voice go off on a Spanish rant. She quickly added calling her parents and explaining to them what happened (of course she would lie) to that list of things she was going to do when she got out the shower placing them at the very top.

**_AN:_ Should I continue or stop. Replies make me want to write more so please REPLY!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2:**

_**Brittany Pierce**_

Brittany had the perfect relationship. Her girlfriend was the most romantic and sweetest person she ever met and she was grateful that she had someone like Santana Lopez in her life. There was no better girlfriend or just plain fuck buddy out there for her then the raven haired rebel.

She should know after all she had a past that was filled with a lot of boyfriends and just as enough girlfriends to be able to call Santana the greatest girlfriend in the world, or at least in her opinion she was.

She could remember back to the very first day she saw the Latina. It was the first day after the summer break and school had started. Like always the halls were bustling with its usual excitement and joy that came with the first day of school and friends seeing each other after three months including her.

The only one that wasn't excited was Santana Lopez the local badass and sometimes pain in the ass depending on who you asked. Instead of bragging about what awesome things she did over the summer or how she met this person she just walked through the always with her usual swagger without a care in the world. But that wasn't unusual considering the girl had a reputation for her no care attitude as well as being the only hermphadite in all of Lima.

It was no longer big news that one of Lima's very own residents had been born or blessed in Brittany's opinion considering that people had known since the Lopez's walked out of the Lima General after getting Santiago his two year checkup and finding out he was in fact she, thus Santana. She still could remember most of the kids in her first grade class and onward being warned by their parents to stay away from the towns freak because of what laid between her legs.

Fortunately her parents never warned her about staying away from the girl since they were extreme liberals who still chanted make love not war whenever they came across a conflict. So at the very first chance she was given she played with Santana whether it was on the playground or just talking to each other as they did their daily activity. Of course she never got to be close friends with Santana, but she never called the girl a freak or made fun of her, and now that she was way more than friends with the raven-haired she wouldn't let anyone call her that again.

Even though they knew of each other ever since the first grade she never knew much about the rebel without a cause. In fact she didn't know anything about Santana Lopez. She didn't know that the girl was allergic to peanut, that though she put off the image of being a badass if warranted she could be sweet as sugar, and she definitely didn't know that the Latina was such a charmer when it came to ladies or simply getting what she wanted.

So when Santana walked up to her one morning demanding for her to go on a date with her she was somewhat shocked. Everyone around school knew how much of a player she was and she had a fierce reputation for screwing a girl then leaving without a good morning.

So of course Brittany refused at once, but there was no stopping the persistent Latina, and a month later they were officially dating. No one really expected for Santana to keep a girl, but they proved them wrong. Even though no one knew about their relationship Brittany knew the truth and didn't care if anybody else knew it either.

Though Brittany really didn't like seeing all those girls flirt and throw themselves at Santana any chance they could, but she really couldn't get upset over it after it all it was she who was warming the girls bed at night. Brittany and Santana never talked to each other outside of school or even shared a glance longer than five seconds. In fact the only time they spent together at school was when they were having their usual moments of passion in the janitors closest, an empty classroom, or anywhere else they deemed fit.

So Brittany didn't mind being in a secret relationship with the one and only Santana Lopez. For the simple and most important fact was that Santana made her happy. She made her the happiest she could be and for a girl that believed every horse she saw was a unicorn in disguise that was saying something.

Santana made her completely, irrevocably, undeniable, happy, and she wouldn't trade her in for the world. It also didn't hurt that the blonde had a package bigger than any guy she ever slept with or any strap-on she seen. It certainly didn't hurt at all that she knew what she doing with it instead of just sticking it in and thrusting away madly like most teen body her age.

Santana had the skill set and curves to squeeze every orgasm out of you and her without a sweat. She was far from Puck the Manwhore at school who from what the girls said at school was more talk than action or size. While Santana was all the talk, whispers, screams, and size anyone could handle and knew how to work that wonderful cock between her legs.

Brittany wasn't a saint and having such free loving parents didn't make her easy, but she was kind of promiscuous. Her mother even told her once that sex was probably the most amazing thing in the world when it was done with the right person.

So she had a lot of sex, but she wasn't a slut she just hadn't found the right person yet. So she went through a number of guys and girls sometimes letting them only get to third base, but most times letting they run a homerun and maybe two depending how she was feeling that week.

Sadly none of the guys really lasted a long time barely even two weeks. That was until she was bedded by the great Santana Lopez and her BIG friend. When she first got her taste and the feel of the power between the Latinas legs she knew without a doubt that this was what she was looking for and what her mother was hinting at all along.

So before they could even crossed the two week relationship mark she had made sure she had done everything and anything in the book that she could with the Latina, and still to this day did it. It didn't make her a freak or an experienced slut, but a girl who just loved her girlfriend's thick cock that could have her cumming for hours in every position known to man.

She loved and cherished the relationship she had with Santana and thought it was the most perfect coupling in the world.

Well until it was.

For the past two weeks she had been waking up in a cold sweat before having to run off to the bathroom to puke her guts out and then to do it later on in the day.

Even though people thought she was kind of ditzy compared to most teens her age she wasn't that clueless of a girl to not know what morning sickness could mean especially growing up with a mom who had thought it was important that her daughter knew the truth about the stork and where babies came from the very young age of six.

She also knew that with all the sex she had been having with Santana for the past six months and how both of them disliked using a condom instead going for the raw much enjoyable feeling that there was an extremely high possibility that she was pregnant.

But she still refused to believe it. This wasn't the first time she got a pregnancy scare which just happened to be a flux, thank god. So she went on about her life just like usual. Going to school every day even when she felt so sick that the thought of removing her head from the toilet caused another bout of nausea to rip through her, but she continued her rigorous dancing schedule and even signed up for some of the town's upcoming talent show.

The only thing that changed was her relationship with Santana.

She didn't have as much sex as they usually did

No, she had much more. She used any chance she could to get between those strong tan thighs whether at school, at home, or if she had to sneak out in the middle of the night, but that had all come back to bite her in the ass just a few weeks later.

In fact it was still biting her in the ass and only seemed to be getting stronger each minute she had watched the clock on her phone go by.

She was supposed to get her period a week and a half ago and not a drop of blood had come. Sure she was able to ignore the constant bout of morning sickness, but she definitely couldn't ignore this especially since her cycle was never irregular.

So she did the only thing a girl her age could do in a time of crisis like this. She went to the local drug store and bought a pregnancy test. She really didn't know which one to buy, nor did she know if she should get one that had lines or words. She was clueless in many subjects at school and it wouldn't surprise anyone she was just as clueless in this one. So in a time of panic she grabbed the five different test along with a couple of bottles of water for added help.

It didn't take her long to get the urge to pee after guzzling down four bottles of water, and before she knew she was staring a series of two little lines and the words pregnant. She had to check the small screen a few hundred times just to makes sure that it was actually positive and not just another mistake.

She even went out and bought three more test. This did nothing but add more proof that she was in fact pregnant.

She Brittany Susan Pierce was pregnant by Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>_

Rachel was a smart girl, smarter than most girls her age and probably some older ones. Even though it wasn't actually hard to be smart in a small town like Lima, Ohio where you either became a mechanic or worked at the local diner for the rest of your life she was still proud her intellect.

She knew that out of everyone she went to school with she'll probably be the only one or one of the few that would actually make it out of this close minded town and make something better of herself.

She didn't want to end up like all the Lima losers in town who spent their whole lives growing up here only to spend the rest of their lives working a nine to five job then repeat the cycle over and over again when they had children.

She knew she was girl bound for greater things. Her two dads had raised her to be strong, independent, and responsible, and made sure she was given every opportunity to become something greater.

As a responsible woman she made sure that everything she ever did would help her become someone greater than any of the kids at school. She made the best grades possible, join all the clubs that dealt with leadership she could, racked up hours upon hours of volunteer work at the local community center all so she could get the hell out this town as soon as they handed her that diploma.

So as a responsible young adult who was in charge of her future she also took charge of her health. She made sure she had her six month check for the doctor, dentist, dermatologist, and gynecologist.

Some people thought it was a little weird that a teenager had a gynecologist who she had been a loyal client ever since her first period, but it was just another way she was being the responsible adult she aimed to be.

Although her two dads were gay that didn't mean they knew everything about the female anatomy. In fact they were the ones to suggest she could a gynecologist after they went shopping for training bras.

So whenever she went to the local hospital for her check-ups she made sure they ran every test they had whether it took a week for the results to come back or six months.

That's how she ended up at Lima General Hospital in nothing but the cheap paper dress they provided her with. All the while her doctor and his assistant stood in front of her sprouting off nonsense.

"You're kidding right?" She asked with a small chuckle. She never thought her doctor was incompetent, but she was starting to question that theory. After all he did just say she was pregnant and there was no way that was possible. So the only obvious explanation was that her doctor was in fact incompetent and it was time for her to get a new one.

"No Rachel" Dr. James shrugged reading the results that were printed clear as day in his hand. "We tested your blood, I even had the lab test it two more times and it came back with the same results. You Rachel Barbara Berry are in fact pregnant" he informed.

"Well your wrong" She yelled snatching the paper out of his hand. She quickly skimmed over it not knowing what to say when it said exactly what he just spent ten minutes arguing with her about. "I can't be" she whispered.

"Well you are" Dr. James said snatching the results back. "I don't think I have to ask you if you're sexually active, but it's required" he said opening up his clipboard. "So Ms. Berry are you sexually active?" he questioned.

"I think it's fucking obvious Daniel!" she screamed shocking the middle aged man. Rachel had been his client ever since she was ten when the local pediatrician demanded he take her off her hands.

Apparently even as a ten year old the girl was quite demanding always questioning the doctor and printing out her medical information from the web trying to prove how wrong he was and how right she is.

So reluctantly he took her as a patient and though she could be troublesome most of times and had been a reason for many of the gray hairs on his head he she was a good if not annoying patient.

In fact he wished all his patients had the brunette girls will to make sure they stayed in top physical health and kept up with their six month appointments instead of just going to the doctor when they felt sick or wanted an excuse to get out of work.

In all his years of treating the young lady he had never heard her utter a curse word. She had a habit of being kind of harsh and stubborn, but he never took mind of it. He just put it up to her personality.

"Rachel this is just a formality" he sighed trying to calm the seething girl. To be honest he was probably just as surprise at the results as her. That's why he had the lab run in three times just to make sure that it was accurate.

Lima was a small town so everyone's business was everyone's business, and he had never heard anything about Rachel. Hell he had never seen anybody take a liking to her and from what his teenage daughter told him she was a loser who no one ever really talked to unless they wanted to borrow her homework.

So for her to be pregnant was shocking. Especially since he often told his somewhat promiscuous daughter that she needed to be a lot like Rachel. He constantly tried to persuade his daughter to hang out with the brunette hoping that whatever made Rachel so responsible would rub off on her.

But now that Rachel was in his office for what was probably the third time in four months pregnant and pissed he was kind of proud of his daughter. Because as much as he daughter probably slept around she never came home with a bun in the oven.

"Rachel everything is going to be okay" He said speaking softly not wanting to set the girl off. He had two kids and knew how pregnant women could get and didn't want to have to face that again.

"How is everything going to be okay?" Rachel asked glaring at the man in front of her. "I'm pregnant Dr. James so I hardly think nor believe that everything will be okay!" she yelled poking him in his chest.

"Okay" Daniel winced taking a couple of steps back to avoid her stabbing finger. "Look I'm going to schedule you for an appointment six weeks now" he added hurriedly writing on her chart. "I advise you to tell the father and then go on from there" he said.

"Shit" Rachel hissed. There was no way she could possibly tell Santana that she was pregnant. She didn't even want to believe she was pregnant so she wasn't about to let Santana think it. "I need to set up an appointment for an abortion" she informed shocking the man.

"What?" he asked not sure if he heard right.

"I want an abortion" Rachel repeated speaking up. She couldn't take care of a baby. She was a child herself and she had dreams. Dreams of becoming one of the greatest stars on Broadway that ever was, and she couldn't do that while raising a baby. She wouldn't.

"Look Rachel I don't think you're thinking this all the way through" his face growing long. Though he was all for a women's choice to decide what they wanted he didn't believe that a life should be thrown away without thinking about it first.

"No I am" Rachel said her voice strong and stubborn. "I want an abortion and I want one now!" she demanded.

"Well as your doctor I advise you to think about the risk" he replied. "At your age it can be very dangerous to perform an abortion and could likely have dire affects in your future" he explained.

"Dr. James I want an abortion" Rachel hissed.

"No" Daniel replied eyes cold and hard. "You're not even old enough for consent so there is no way I and or any other doctor will perform an abortion especially since your already six weeks along" he informed shocking the brunette into silence.

"Six weeks?" Rachel whispered her hand immediately clutching her stomach. "B-but…H-how?"

"We can't be too accurate, but from what the results say you have to be at least six weeks along maybe even further" he explained. The girl was way too cautious for her own good, but this actually came out in her favor.

"Results?" Rachel questioned her brow crunched in confusion.

"You wanted an ultrasound to make sure everything was okay" Dr. James shrugged. "When I saw the fetus I ordered a rush on your blood. So from what I know you're about six weeks along" he explained.

"Oh god" Rachel mumbled her hand covering her mouth as she ran across the room to throw up in the wastebasket.

"Are you okay" Dr. James asked immediately appearing at the young girl's side. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise you that everything will be okay" he added.

He knew what the young woman was going through. After all he and his wife had become parents just before their freshman year of college so he knew how difficult it could be to be a teen parent.

It was hard raising a child at the age. He had been a selfish cocky little bastard and high school until his wife gave birth to their first daughter. He could no longer be selfish because someone depended on him to take care of them.

It was exhausting and there were times when he just wanted to quit, but he knew he couldn't. For one, his wife wouldn't allow him too. For two, he knew that in the end it would all be worth it and it.

And it was.

Not only did he raise his daughter, but he raised two more. All while he and his wife were studying in college. It was all worth it in the end and if he was honest with himself he wouldn't think twice before doing it again.

"Is there anybody I can call for you?" He questioned helping the girl to stand up and sitting in the chair. "Maybe your dads? Friends?" he added walking to the sink to pour the poor girl a cup of water.

"My dads are out of town on a business trip" Rachel informed grabbing the thin paper cup and taking a sip.

"What about the father?" Daniel questioned.

"No!" Rachel yelled. "Not He-him" she added. She didn't know what she was going to tell Santana or even if she wanted too. She knew she loved the women, but she didn't think she was ready for a baby, or that they were ready for a baby.

"Okay" Daniel nodded.

"I'll be fine Dr. James" Rachel promised although they both knew she was far from being fine. "I just needed to think about all of this for a little while" she told him.

"Alright Rachel" Daniel nodded knowing there was nothing more than he could do. "Why don't you stay here for a couple of minutes and then when you're ready you can leave" he offered although it was more of an order and they both knew it. He may have been just her doctor and that didn't give him as much power as a father might have he still had some type of medical power over her.

"Okay" Rachel nodded drinking the last bit of water left in her cup although her mouth still tasted sour.

"Just come up to the front when you're ready" Daniel added before walking out the room with one last glance.

"Oh god" Rachel mumbled her head falling back.

She was so screwed.

No, she got screwed and now she was pregnant.

She Rachel Barbara Berry was pregnant by Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>_

"How can you do this to us?" Judy Fabray angrily yelled at her daughter. She was wondering how a girl that was almost the spitting image of her, could be as dimwitted as one of the local mechanics. Hell her daughter was probably as dumb as all of them put together.

"Do you know what this is going do to our family?" Russell yelled the vein that had always been present on his forehead bulging second by second in anger.

"I didn't mean too" Quinn sniffled desperately trying not to cry. She may have been a bitch in school who wasn't scared of anybody, but she was different behind doors. When it came to facing a school of pubescent teenagers she could have them running away with just one look, but when she was in front of her parents she became shy, soft-spoken little girl who wanted to cower to her safe place every time her daddy raised his voice.

She was different when it came to her family. She had grew up as daddy's princess and mommies little angel, but as she got older that all began to change.

Her dad was too busy working to ever take a notice to her and if he did it was usually because she did something wrong. Her mom was too busy getting drunk and being the town's top gossip to even take a second glance at her own daughter, but no one ever noticed.

The Fabray's were the perfect family. They had the perfect life. From the model home, modeled wife, modeled daughter that made nothing but straight A's to the town of Lima. They went to church every Sunday. They were the first one there and gave the most at offering and were always the last ones to leave.

They were perfect and Quinn hated it.

She hated having to always put up the perfect persona of being the perfect daughter who listened to Christian music instead of the 'vile' things on the radio. She was president of the celibacy club, she led the youth groups at her church, and wore her abstinence ring with pride.

The perfect daughter who wouldn't dare dream or even talk about sex that was outside her marriage to a lovely Christian cars salesman that just happened to be like a son to her parents. The daughter who wouldn't dare engage in sex and definitely not get pregnant by her girlfriend.

A girlfriend who was the town pariah ever since they found out she had a dick.

Though her parents didn't know that, they just knew she was pregnant. And how did they figure out the little piece of information.

Well her parents were always too nosey for anybody's good let alone theirs. They were constantly gossiping and adding their opinion to things when people didn't ask for it. They were too busy in everybody else's business that they couldn't even see what their daughter was doing or if they did they just didn't care as long as it didn't ruin their perfect little bubble.

Every teen in town knew Quinn wasn't a saint. Hell, she was far from it. She had done so many things in her life that she was sure she had a first class ticket to hell with complimentary drinks.

She was a bitch at school that used any chance she could to knock someone down. She had slushy so many people without a care who probably didn't even deserve it except Jewfro. She did all this and so much more while keeping her golden girl image to the teachers, her parents, and any adult that managed to cross her path and be charmed by her innocent wiles.

She was the modeled daughter. The one other parents told their kids to act like although they were probably the only ones that knew the truth.

She wasn't a golden girl. She had lost her virginity at the age of thirteen to a freshman in high school just before she went to bible study, and that was just the first of many offenses.

She slept around. She dated all kinds of boys though her parents still thought she was a virgin and the only boys she dated where the ones from the local church. They were right. Those were the only boys she dated…and fucked.

It was kind of funny because all the parents who thought their kids were perfect little angels didn't have a clue about what really went through the minds of the youth ministry. Most of the people in her bible study group were sexually active and the ones who weren't were close to it. Frankly she didn't care what people said, but she knew that her parent's image was everything to them.

They did everything and anything to keep up the perfect image. Her dad constantly worked out and her mom got weekly Botox injections. There was no beauty on the inside when it came to the Fabray's only the beauty that could be shown and admired by all the Lima population.

She had been her parent's perfect china doll ever since the doctor cut the cord who never even dreamt about stepping out of line. That was until her parents were asleep and she would sneak out to go meet a boy or if she was feeling bold enough to have them sneak into her room.

She had done it so much she practically had it down to a science. That's why when she started to sleep with and later on date the town's pariah it was almost ingrained into her bones to keep it secret. Her parents wouldn't enjoy the fact that she was having hot passionate sex with the town's local hermphadite.

Sure if she was smart she would have put an end to whatever was between Santana and her as soon as it began, but just the thought of ending whatever they had made her heart hurt. Santana had quickly become the only good thing in her life and she wasn't willing to just let that got.

But now that she was sitting in front of her parents being yelled out for two hours straight and probably longer she was starting to wish she let Santana go, or at least thought about it.

While she was out at school learning and slushing anybody in her path her mother decided she would do her laundry. Although Quinn knew it was just an excuse for her mother to go snooping around in her room, because from what she knew laundry wasn't found in her bathroom wastebasket.

But she could only blame herself considering she was the dumbass who had left the stick right on top of the trash where anybody could see if they came into her bathroom.

So she was surprised to come home from cheerios practice to find her mom and dad waiting for her. Just when she was about to ask them why they were home so early her parents immediately attacked her, and had been doing so for the past two hours.

"Are you that much of a stupid slut that you would actually get pregnant?" Russell yelled his thick hand slamming into the coffee table. Quinn gasped as she cowered away from her father.

This wasn't the first time her father did this. In fact her father would sometimes even slap her or push her around, and from what she heard in her parents room he did the same thing to Judy, but probably worse.

She never told anybody this because no one would believe her. After all they were the perfect family and there was no domestic abuse when you had the perfect family.

"Daddy pleases!" Quinn whimpered resulting back to that scared little girl who had watched her father hit her mom countless times.

"Now the slut says something?" Judy scoffed walking to the bar and pouring herself a drink quickly downing it and pouring another one. If Russell's vice was that he took out his anger out on his wife and kid then Judy's was she drank her frustration till she was incoherent and couldn't remember why she was upset in the first place.

"I'm sorry" Quinn cried her body wracked by sobs and fear.

"Should have thought about that before you opened your fucking legs and allowed anybody in!" Russell screamed slapping his daughter the sound shocking Judy and Quinn, but just spurring him on more and more.

Quinn could do nothing but cry and pray that he wouldn't do again. This wasn't the first time her dad slapped her, but he had never done it so hard before. She was certain she would be able to feel it for days and it would definitely show.

"Russell" Judy spoke admonishing her husband although her voice was just a weak hoping to avoid a beating as well.

"Shut up Judy" Russell hissed glaring at his nosy wife moving his steely gazed toward his daughter scowling in disgust. "I want you out of this fucking house by the time I get back" he said his voice eerily calm far from the aggravated and tense voice they heard from him.

"Daddy please" Quinn begged running to him and falling to his knees. He wouldn't throw her out the streets knowing she would have no place to go. She had no family and the only friends she had were ones that were just hoping to stay on her good side to avoid social suicide.

"Get off of me slut" Russell sneered pushing her back an evil sense of satisfaction coming over him when she collapsed on the floor in broken sobs. "You are no longer my daughter and if you're not out of this house by the time I come back I will call the cops on you myself" he promised before grabbing his keys and stomping his way out the door.

"You did this to yourself Quinn" Judy said watching as her only daughter cried and begged to stay and given another chance. "You only have yourself to blame" she added making herself another drink and heading upstairs.

"Please" Quinn whispered.

She was lost. She had no place to go, no family, no friends. She had officially hit rock bottom with nothing there to soften her fall.

All because she Quinn Lucy Fabray was pregnant by Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

**So here the part where I apologized for such a LOOOOOOOOONG hiatus, I'm sorry. I just got to busy dealing with graduation, preparing for college, my job, and the constant drama between me and my girlfriend, so let's just say life has not been easy for me, but I'm still sorry.**

**I'm working on getting back in the headspace to write these stories and trying to keep my relationship afloat. I slowly starting to write and make no promises but I hope that I can update most of my stories in two weeks tops maybe even less (hopefully). The only reason this story is being updated first is because I already had this chapter done before life started getting hectic.**

**I hope you enjoy and you'll be hearing from me very soon!**

**Next chapter: Who will Quinn turn too?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: A Star, Free-Spirit, and a HBIC**

Santana Lopez didn't know half the trouble she started, but it wasn't going to be long before she did. While Rachel, Brittany, and Quinn were dealing with most unexpected news the Latina was relaxing in what she deemed her bachelor pad

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quinn:<strong>

It was safe to say that the blonde was in a serious state of shock. Of course she wasn't naïve enough to believe that her parents who were probable more religious than the 12 disciples themselves would be accepting of her news, but she wasn't prepared for this.

Ever since she was a little girl her daddy was always strict, but there were many times where she could remember him playing dolls or tea parties with her just because. But there was also many times she remembered those tea parties being wrecked by his sudden anger due to her accidentally spilling her tea on him.

Hell from a young age she got used to his sudden burst of anger that usually involved him yelling certain obscenities and threats to her and especially her mother. She could still remember the first time he actually hit her.

She was only thirteen years old and just had come home after her from her mandatory youth bible church groups. Someone had spread the rumor around that she had kissed Ricardo Rodriguez which of course made it back to her parents who were none to please.

Forget the fact that the rumor was a lie if she was honest the only reason her parents were upset was because Ricardo just so happened to be Latino instead of a nice wholesome white Christian boy they dreamt of.

As soon as she walked home she was met with a barrage of screams and threats from both her mom and dad and the next thing she knew her father had slapped her and her mother did nothing but justified it.

After that Quinn knew that her home life would never be the same. There were many times she fell asleep to the drunken screams of both of her parents, and if she was quiet enough she could avoid her father's fist and her mother's insults, but if she wasn't then she would probably end using every makeup tip she knows to cover the various bruises up.

She never told anyone this because her parents raised her to keep personal business personal, and she knew that if she ever was to utter a word of what went down behind the closed doors of the perfect Fabray house then there was nothing short of killing her that Russell would do.

So she kept the abuse secret as well as her many escapades. Anyone that knew anything about her secret life knew that if they were to say or even think about telling someone than she would destroy them.

That's why she strive to be the perfect student and the cheerleader. She needed to be on top to keep everyone in line and make sure nothing that happened at those drunken parties every got out to her parents.

But now she couldn't do anything but wallow in her self-pity. All her hard work was destroyed thanks to Santana Lopez and she was going to be homeless and it wasn't going to be long before her standing as the HBIC of McKinley fell when everyone finds out she's pregnant.

This was just the news many of McKinley's social elite finally needed to get to the top. All the people she had tormented, insulted, and destroyed were going to celebrate as the mighty perfect Quinn Fabray fell from her throne.

After calming down the blonde did the only thing she could do. She wiped her tears and began to pack everything that ever meant something to her. Most of the stuff in her room was only bought as a mean to keep their social standings of being upper class, but some things she couldn't live without.

Like her camera, laptop, iPod, and the stuffed panda her great grandmother had gave her as a child. She of course packed some clothes before heading out. She packed her car with the very few things that mattered to her and left without a second glance.

There was nothing that house has given her that wasn't some pretend model of the perfect family. She wasn't leaving her home hell if she was honest her car was more of a home to her than her actually house. So she left with no intent to ever come back.

As far as she was concerned her parents were just two people that housed her and now that she was out it wouldn't be long before they would celebrate with a couple of bottles of scotch and wine as usual.

So Quinn Fabray headed to the one place that she actually felt safe in, to the one person that she could trust without a doubt in her heart…Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rachel:<strong>

Rachel was pissed. No, she was more than pissed she was livid. She was ready to kill anyone that dared to look at her the wrong way, but she was saving it for the one person that deserved it…Santana Lopez.

She just left the doctor's office with news that she was pregnant and it was far too late for her to get an abortion. She wasn't this type of girl. She was Rachel Barbra Berry the loser of Lima who was going to show everyone that ever made fun of her, bullied her, or threw a slushy in her face that she is a star.

Everyone was going to know her name whether they wanted to or not. She was going to be a star with the biggest voice on Broadway just like her idol Barbara Streisand, but now she had to factor in a child in that.

She wasn't supposed to have kids until after she retired from Broadway, and now at the age of 17 she's pregnant. How the hell was that supposed to fit into her dreams. She should be worried about auditions not a baby.

But thanks to Santana of all people she was going to be mother in less than eight months. This wasn't supposed to be her life. This shouldn't be her life she was supposed to be a star not a mother.

She wished she never even gave the Latina the time of day let alone sleep with her. No one had ever paid any attention to her so of course when the schools bad ass showed her an ounce of humility she fell for her and pretty soon she was going to have a baby to show for it.

She was the not schools notorious virgin whose goal was to stay pure till she twenty-five and married, but thanks to a couple of wine coolers and Santana's slick words she was now 17 and pregnant.

So now she was screwed, well now she got screwed and was pregnant. And there was no way in hell she was going to be one of those mothers on TV trying to get the father to take responsibility for their children.

The way she saw it she didn't get pregnant by herself so there was no way she was taking up full responsibility. Santana had not only a hand in this but her dick as well and they were both going to have to figure this out.

So after getting dressed and making a follow up appointment she headed to the one person she wanted to kill and love at the same time…Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brittany:<strong>

Brittany had always been a free-spirited girl. This meshed well with her free spirited ex-hippie parents.

So when Brittany was born there was no questioned who her parents were. The girl seemed to fear nothing and no one. She had no sense of danger which often worried the other parents since she was known to walk up to strangers, but was no issues with her own since they were often behind her with a tray of brownies that many people believed were spiked.

She was just a bubbly free-spirited blonde who many guessed was born in the wrong time period. She never really cried as a child and that was still true as she grew into a beautiful teen.

She always had a smile on her face, and did anything to make sure you did as well, but if you were to see her now you would wonder wear that sweet free-spirited girl was. You would also wonder why said free spirited girl was locked in her bathroom looking like someone just ran over her obese cat.

Every single test said positive even the four more she ran out and bought twenty minutes ago said it. Everyone taunted her with their signs or words or colors. Not one of them said negative hell she would think one just one had some type of malfunction, but lucky for her every single one was in working order.

She loved kids and kids loved her. She was always playing with her baby cousins and probably was more excited than the mother when she found out someone she knew was pregnant.

She was the girl you could count on to throw your baby shower and even throw in some naughty gifts while they were at it. When her cousin Stephanie had her son they practically had to pry the little thing out of her arms because she refused to give the cute little thing up.

She loved kids, but that was just that. She may have loved kids, but what people didn't understand is that she loved other people kids not hers. She didn't see herself as the mother type, the aunt type yes, but mother no. Sure she loved to take care of her siblings and cousins kids, but that was only because she knew that sooner or later their parents were going to come to get them and she could get back to doing the things she loved.

So yes she was less than her usual self after taking multiple pregnancy test and seeing that not one of them were negative. In fact every single one gave her the promise of many nights carrying for a crying child that would constantly need to be feed, burped, and changed.

She wasn't dumb and knew the consequences of having unprotected sex, but she had been on the pill ever since she was fifteen and Santana was the only one she ever did it with without a condom. So of course she was confident that there was no way the Latina could get her pregnant not to mention that the Latina in question was a girl. Sure she had a penis, but the rest of her was all girls and Brittany naively believed that the girl part would cancel out the pregnant part.

Letting out a long sigh the blonde tossed out every single test and any evidence that could be connected to pregnancy in the trash. Her parents respected her privacy, but she still had to be cautious. This is why she double bagged the trash and took it to the next door neighbor's trashcans.

After doing that she got inside her car in drove off not even bothering to tell her parents where she was headed at such a late hour. She needs to talk to the person that she trusted the most at the moment and the reason behind all this…Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Santana:<strong>

It was a nice Saturday night and usually Santana would be spending her time bouncing from her three girlfriend's homes, but she had some important homework to catch up on.

There were only so many hours of class she could skip with Brittany, Quinn, or Rachel before her grades started to show from it, and that was something that could not happen.

Her parents wouldn't wait to fly up here and kick her ass if her GPA dropped below a 3.5. She was a Lopez, and all Lopez's were smart and if she fucked up that legacy than there were many wooden spoons to be hit with in her future.

So she sat in her living room nursing a beer and some cold pizza working on various math problems before being interrupted by her doorbell ringing.

There were only so many people that knew where she actually lived. Her parents of course, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel as well, but everyone else she suspected she lived in some run down motel where she sold herself to anyone for rent money.

If they knew she lived in Lima's only high rise condo then her reputation of being a bad ass from the wrong side of the tracks would sorely fall down the drain.

"Who is it" she yelled getting up with an annoying sigh and heading towards the door.

"It's…"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong>_** Sorry for the long wait guys I've been super busy with college and a social life that I had literally no time to write, but I'm trying really hard to better manage my time. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Good news though I already have the next four chapters written and edited so updates will be coming a lot quicker!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: You Have to be F*cking Kidding Me**

If you were to ask all of Lima High they would have told you that Santana Lopez was you typical bitchy badass that spent more time trying to get in the girls pants then actual studying. In fact some would even go as far as calling her a dumbass.

What few knew was that Santana actually had the second highest GPA in school, and although she wasn't the type of person to raise her hand in class she still kept up with the teacher. She was determined to get the hell out of Lima and make something out of herself and that meant studying her ass off and taking every AP course available.

This is why she was spending her Sunday studying advanced physics instead of going out with Puck or spending time with one of her many girlfriends.

She was laid back on her couch easily tackling a problem when someone rang her doorbell to her annoyance. She had warned everybody that she would be chilling and if it was her creepy ass neighbor once again asking for sugar while he stared at her tits she was going to start a shit storm.

"Who is it?" She asked slamming her book down and walking towards the door. Very few people knew where she lived and for those who did they knew that Sunday was her day of rest and no one was to bother her or face the threat of bodily harm.

"It's me Sanny" she heard Brittany said. Santana's brow scrunched up in confusion since Brittany rarely if ever was at her place. Shit most of the time they hooked up they did so at the blondes, or at school, or any random public place the blonde liked to go at it.

"Hey babe" the Latina replied opening her door. "What are you doing here?" she asked welcoming the blonde with a kiss.

"Mm" Brittany moaned feeling the Latinas arms wrap around her waist. She wrapped her tan arms around the raven haired girl's neck in response opening her mouth to allow her girlfriends skilled tongue in.

Santana smirked grabbing the blondes tight ass and moving her into her apartment away from any of her noisy neighbors. She couldn't help but moan as one of the dancers hands slipped down and cupped her growing erection.

"Shit" Santana hissed pulling away from Brittany's plump lips. "What has gotten into you?" the Latina asked as the blonde pushed her against the door.

"I just missed you so much" Brittany panted before dropping to her knees and wrestling the blonde's sweats off.

"Well remind me to take more Sundays off" Santana laughed watching the gorgeous blonde make quick work of her sweats and boxers. If she knew that she was going to be receiving a blow job she would have opened her door a lot quicker.

"Sure" Brittany quipped grasping the Latinas thick shaft to said girls enjoyment.

"Fuck Brit" Santana hissed as the blonde sucked on her tip. She leaned back as the blonde switched between licking the long length of her dick and sucking on her tip.

Brittany moaned staring the Latina deep in the eye as she expertly teased the raven haired girls hard dick. She had given Santana hundreds if not thousands of blowjobs and knew exactly what she needed to do to get her to pop. She twisted her hand up and down the veiny shaft sucking the small amounts of precum that was pooling out the Latinas tip.

"Baby please" Santana begged as the blonde continue to tease her dick.

Brittany smirked taking the girls dick in her mouth, but only about two inches. She had learned to deep throat the massive shaft months ago, and if she wanted could get Santana cumming in seconds, but she didn't come here for just a blowjob.

"What the fuck Britt?" Santana asked watching the blonde standup.

"That's what I'm trying to do Sanny?" Brittany cheekily replied quickly stripping out of her clothes. Before the Latina could even blink the blondes gorgeous body was on full display and from what Santana could tell Brittany was more than ready.

"God your beautiful" Santana gasped shamelessly checking the blue eyed girl out. Her large breast and dusky nipples were erect as wetness peaked out between her smooth hairless lips.

Her dick twitched in excitement just looking at the blonde and before she could even control herself she launched herself at the dancer both of them landing on the carpeted floor with their tongues fused together.

Santana made quick work of Brittany's thighs spreading them out wide before plunging her dick deep in the blonde's hot hole both of them moaning out in ecstasy.

"Shit" Santana hissed. "I don't know what's gotten into you baby, but I love it" she added as the blondes muscles contracted around her hard dick massaging her thick shaft as she thrust in and out.

"Shut up San" Brittany growled flipping them over to the Latinas surprise.

"Damn baby" Santana smirked as Brittany began to ride her for all she was worth.

The blondes eyes screwed shit as she worked herself up and down on the raven girls hard pole the Latinas tan dick reaching plunging deep inside her soaked cunt.

"Baby" Santana moaned grasping on the blondes hips as the loud sounds of smacking filled the air. She no longer cared about her calculus homework hell she couldn't even remember the math class she was in with the way Brittany was riding her.

The girl was furiously fucking herself with the Latinas dick and it felt so damn good. The blonde's hot pussy wrapped her hard shaft in slick heat as she worked herself up till just the Latinas tip was buried inside her before crashing down moaning in pleasure as the women's length assaulted her walls and g-spot.

"Oh god!" Brittany yelled as Santana's began to give as good as she was getting her hips meeting the blondes thrust for thrust. Fuck! She has never been this aroused or horny and the feel of Santana was doing crazy things to her. Her muscles spasm as she grew closer to the edge her nerves flaring in ecstasy as the two continue their wild fucking.

"Damn baby" Santana groaned pulling her legs up till they were bent at the knee so she could pound in the blonde harder. She was desperately trying to hold herself off, but with Brittany's pussy working itself up and down as her large tits bounced around it was becoming harder and harder to do.

"I'm almost there!" Brittany screamed her head thrown back as she rode the Latina harder and harder her thighs smacking hard against the Latinas balls in a symphony of ecstasy.

"Fuck B" San groaned leaning up and taking one of the blondes perk nipples in her mouth. Brittany hissed at the contact her arms wrapping themselves in the Latinas long tresses pushing her face deeper in her chest. "Baby please" Santana mumbled.

"Fuck" Brittany murmured bouncing on her dick furiously. "Hold on baby" the blonde growled grabbing on the Latinas hair and pulling her head back before attacking her swollen lips in a wet kiss their tongues battling for dominance as their centers furiously clashed against each other.

Not being able to take it anymore Santana slapped the blonde hard on the ass before flipping over and beating the blonde's insides with her hard dick. She expertly grabbed the blondes leg forcing it on her shoulder before pumping every inch of herself deep inside the blonde smirking in satisfaction as the lither dancer screamed and cursed.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Brittany yelled as she was fucked into oblivion her cunt desperately clenching onto the Latinas large dick as it continued to plow into her.

"That's it baby" Santana growled fucking Brittany through her orgasm. Sweat dripped from her determined brow as she furiously worked her hips the blonde screaming every obscenity in the book at her until she spilled her seed deep inside her hot depths.

"Oh god" Brittany whimpered feeling the Latinas stream of cum shot inside her causing her to orgasm again.

"Mm baby" Santana moaned feeling the melding of their slick juices surrounding her cock. She made sure every drop of her was given before she pulled out the squelching of their centers filling the air.

"Thanks Sanny" Brittany panted as the Latina flopped tirelessly beside her. She peered down amused to find the mixing of their juices pooling outside her cunt. She didn't know what came over her, but damn was she glad it did.

All she wanted to do was come over and tell Santana about the baby not end up on the floor getting fucked by her. But for some odd reason when she Sanny opened the door it was like a monster took over her. A monster whose only objective was to fuck and get fucked and god did she just have one of the best orgasms she's ever hard.

"No, thank you babe" Santana laughed leaning over and kissing the girl. "And as much as I love lying on the hard ground why don't we take this to the shower" she cheekily added her hand grabbing onto one of the blondes breast playing with a taut nipple.

"Mm" Brittany smiled kissing the Latina before pushing her off her breast and making a break for her room.

"Wait for me Brit" Santana whined quickly setting off behind her. Both of them laughed and giggled as they stumbled their way to her room crashing through the door and making their way to the bathroom.

Minutes later both of them were dripping wet as they stood underneath the warm shower head their lips locked in a heated kiss.

"Mm I love your ass" Santana complimented her hands firmly gripping the dancer tight globes.

"And I love your dick" Brittany cheekily replied grasping on the girls shaft and languidly stroking it. Anytime she and Sanny had taken showers together they had spent more time getting dirty then actually getting clean and she was guessing this time would be no different.

"Baby turn around" Santana ordered. The blonde was in charge downstairs and now it was her turn to prove why she was the best.

"Mm Sanny" Brittany groaned as the Latina kicked her legs apart and brushed her dick against her pussy the tip caressing her harden clit.

"That's right baby" Santana smirked slapping the blonde's wet ass as she gently glided her dick against the blondes dripping lips.

"Sanny please" the dancer begged as the Latinas tipped continued to teasingly poke at her clit. She was horny and all she wanted was for the black eyed girl to take her from behind preferably before the water became cold.

"Be patient" Santana cheekily replied as she continued to rub her dick against the blonde's wet lips. It would be so easy for her to just push right in, but she wanted the blonde to beg for her dick.

"Sanny" Brittany whined shivers running through her body every time the Latinas dick brushed against her clit.

"Patience babe" Santana said with a devilish smile. If Brittany knew how to push Santana's buttons then Santana knew just how to push them back.

"Sanny!" Brittany yelled out in frustration. "Please fuck me" she whined as the Latinas tip teasingly poked her clit repeatedly.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Santana smirked grabbing her dick and placing the tip right against the dancers warm entrance. And she would have pushed herself right in and fucked the blonde until the water was ice cold had the doorbell not rung.

"Shit!" Brittany hissed. "Just ignore it" she pleaded pushing her hips back causing the tip of the Latinas dick to slip inside.

"Fine with me" Santana shrugged before slowly pushing all of herself inside until the globes of Brittany's ass brushed against her stomach. "Go away!" Santana yelled as the doorbell began to ring repeatedly.

"Ignore it Sanny!" Brittany pleaded moving back to match the slow thrust of the Latinas.

"So wet" Santana smirked watching Brittany taking in her long dick a trail wetness forming every time she would move away. God was this girl sexy and whoever the idiot was at her door was starting to piss her off.

"Oh San" Brittany moaned.

"Fuck babe I'm sorry!" Santana yelled pulling out of the blonde as the excessive ringing continued

"Wait San" Brittany begged trying to grab the Latina but before she could even turn around the raven haired girl had already climbed out of the shower.

"I'll be back babe" Santana promised grabbing her robe and making her way out the bathroom. "I'm just going to go see whose ass I'm going to be kicking!" she yelled grabbing her robe furiously making her way to the living room.

"Well I guess I'm on my own" Brittany shrugged before slipping her fingers inside herself. If Sanny wasn't going to help her then she was just going to do what she had perfected since the 7th grade.

"Jesus fucks!" Santana screamed marching to the front door. "Somebody better be fucking dying or I'm going to kill someone!" she yelled opening the door ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind.

"The only person that is about to die is you Santana Lopez!" Rachel screamed attacking the Latina with a fury of swats before she could even realize who it was.

"What?" Santana questioned in surprise trying to move away from the onslaught of hits. "Babe? Rachel? Rachel!? What the fuck is wrong with your?!" she asked once the brunette finally stopped.

"What's wrong is that I'm pregnant you dick!" Rachel yelled to the surprise of the Latina.

"Wait? What?" Santana asked a chilled feeling coursing through her veins. There is no way Rachel was pregnant, and if she was there is no way the baby is hers.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel yelled. "Do you need me to spell it out for you P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t" she added.

"I know how to spell pregnant Rachel" Santana replied rolling her eyes at the brunette. "But what I don't understand is how you of all people are".

"Well Santana you and I had sex and because you hate to wear condoms I am now pregnant with your spawn" Rachel informed only to be met with the Latinas silence.

"Fuck that!" Santana protested. "There is no way you're pregnant, and if you are its not mine. You're on birth control!" she added.

"Well birth control isn't 100% asshole!" she yelled. "And you're the only person I've ever slept with so of course the baby's yours!"

How dare Santana of all people imply that she sleeps around. Before Santana she hadn't even dared to masturbate let alone have sex with other people. Santana was her only sexual partner and since she proudly sported the equipment that was needed to get pregnant there was no doubt that the baby wasn't hers.

"Shit!" Santana hissed once all the pieces came together. Sure she had a penchant to not use condoms, but Rachel was on birth control so she didn't think it mattered. Fuck! Her parents were going to kill. Fuck! She just spent the last hour having sex with Brittany who was still in her shower doing god knows what. "Look you have to go!" she hurriedly said trying to push the brunette towards the door.

"Excuse me?!" Rachel questioned in shock. How dare Santana try to kick her out after learning that she's about to be parent. "Did you just hear what I said?" the brunette questioned pulling away from Santana. There is no way she was going to be pushed out like some trash.

"Yes Rachel I did" Santana sighed. "But I'm a little busy so you need to go" she added desperately trying to push the girl out but the brunette refused to budge.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" the brunette humorlessly laughed. "I came all the way across town to tell you I'm pregnant and you're 'busy'?" Rachel questioned in shock.

"Wait Man-hand's is pregnant?!"

AN: Sorry for the lateness


End file.
